Revenge Of The Mummy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Snare-Oh gets his ticklish revenge on Rachel and Sparkle.


**This one just had to be written after I did the other one. If you haven't read "The 'Tickle The Mummy' Game" first, read that one before you read this one.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge Of The Mummy<strong>

Rachel let out a groan of relief as she finally was home after a very long day at work. She had already had a long shift, but because they were short-handed, she offered to stay a bit longer.

Now, her feet were killing her as she walked into the living room and saw a downcast Sparkle sitting on the couch. Rachel joined her. "Hey, sweetie," she said as she slipped off her sneakers. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Daddy," she said, looking up at Rachel with tears running down her small face.

"Oh, honey," said her aunt sympathetically, holding out her arms. "Come here, little one."

Sparkle scooted into her aunt's open arms and Rachel rocked her, rubbing her back soothingly. She sighed gently as she realized she missed Feedback too. He had been away on a mission for over a week and while they knew he was alright, they still missed him.

"Is Daddy going to be home soon, Aunt Rachel?" asked Sparkle, bringing Rachel back to the present.

"I don't know, honey," she said honestly. "He didn't say when the mission would be done, but I'm sure he's alright and he'll be home before you know it."

The little one sighed and leaned her head on her aunt's shoulder, both unaware that Snare-Oh was watching them and had heard his niece's sadness. She really missed her father, although he did call almost every night, it wasn't the same as him being there. The mummy understood that and he began to think. "How can we make her feel better and smile again?" he asked himself and then his mind went back to the other day when Rachel and Sparkle had trapped him and tickled him to pieces. He then snapped his fingers as he now knew the perfect way to cheer up his niece and Rachel too, as he saw she was tired from a long day. He went to his room to wait for the right time.

* * *

><p>Rachel went upstairs and changed out of her work uniform into some comfortable clothes and then was about to go back to the living room when she felt something clap over her mouth. She gave a small grunt as she was then pulled into a room and the door shut.<p>

Sparkle, having heard the commotion, came upstairs and looked around. "Aunt Rachel?" she called out, wondering where her aunt was. Suddenly, something clapped over her mouth, making her squeak in surprise as she was then pulled into a room and the door shut again.

Snare-Oh chuckled as he saw Rachel and Sparkle were trying to get free of his tendrils and they stopped when they heard him chuckle. "It's only me, girls," he said reassuringly as he then set them on his bed and tossed two ropes at them. Rachel recognized them too late to be the trapper ropes as both of them tied both her and Sparkle up.

Snare-Oh leaned over them. "I recall when you two mischievously used these ropes on me when you were playing 'Tickle The Mummy'," he said with a chuckle. "It's now time to play 'Revenge Of The Mummy'."

Both girls looked at him fearfully and he chuckled again. "It requires three players. Two to be the victims and one mummy to be the tickler," he said, wiggling his fingers at them as they tried to squirm away, but couldn't.

Snare-Oh started tickling them both, switching back and forth between them as they laughed hard.

"NO! AHAHAHAHAHAAHA! UNCLE, THAT TICKLES!" Sparkle squealed as her uncle tickled her small black feet and her knees.

"Oh, it does?" he asked teasingly as he suddenly blew a raspberry into her small stomach, which made her really squeal with laughter.

Rachel was laughing her hardest as she felt some of Snare-Oh's tendrils tickle her sides and her knees and then felt his hands tickle her socked feet. Snare-Oh looked at the colorful socks she wore. They were rainbow-colored, only the colors were lighter, and they had large stars outlined in black on them. He chuckled as he continued tickling her feet.

Then, he had a very evil idea. He created more tendrils and used them to tickle the girl's necks, underarms, ribs, sides, knees, calves, and feet as he then blew huge raspberries into their stomachs, switching back and forth between them. Both girls laughed as they felt the tendrils tickle them all over and then feeling Snare-Oh blow raspberries into their stomachs made them really squeal so loud they almost made him deaf.

"I just love hearing you both laugh," he said. "Your laughs sound so cute."

Both girls were laughing too hard to answer as he stopped for a moment, letting them catch their breath before he started to torture all over again. "Cootchie cootchie coo! You're both my victims and you can't escape me!" he teased as he once again blew raspberries into their stomachs,

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel lost her voice laughing.

"HEEHEEHEEHEE!" Sparkle giggled as she squirmed around.

Snare-Oh stopped the tickle torture when he saw they had tears running down their faces from the laughter. Pressing the remote button on the trapper ropes remote, the ropes released the girls and they lay there, tired but smiling. The mummy gently rolled Rachel onto her stomach and began massaging her shoulders and back, making her sigh in appreciation as her muscles relaxed under his gentle hands.

Sparkle felt her uncle pick her up as a few tendrils rubbed her back calmly, making her sleepy as she rested her head on her uncle's shoulder.

Snare-Oh chuckled when he saw Sparkle was almost asleep and Rachel was close to falling asleep too. He pulled them into a hug and then lay down, letting them both fall asleep in his arms as he then fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Rachel was first to wake up that morning and she saw both Snare-Oh and Sparkle were still asleep and she snuggled closer to the mummy alien, closing her eyes and dozing at bit. She then heard footsteps and turned to see Feedback coming in. She smiled at him as he motioned for her to not say a word and she nodded, resting her head back on Snare-Oh's shoulder as she watched Feedback move to where his daughter was sleeping in the mummy's left arm and gently rubbed her small head. "Sparkle," he whispered gently. "Wake up, my little one. Daddy's home."<p>

Sparkle yawned and sleepily opened her eye and saw Rachel smiling in an amused way. "Aunty, I'm still sleepy," she said with a yawn.

"I didn't wake you up, sweetie," Rachel whispered with a smile. Snare-Oh opened his own eyes hearing the whispering and when he saw Feedback standing by the bed, he chuckled gently.

"I didn't wake you, either, Sparkle," he said gently. "But I know who did."

"So do I," said Rachel as she hugged Snare-Oh, who returned her good-morning hug.

"Then, who woke me up?" asked Sparkle.

A familiar chuckle sounded behind her. "Good morning, sweetheart," said a voice that made Sparkle gasp and turn around with a big smile.

"DADDY!" she squealed loudly and jumped into his loving arms. Rachel and Snare-Oh chuckled as they heard Blitzwolfer groan from outside the door and come in to see the commotion, only to smile and he turned to the others.

"Feedback's home," he said and they all smiled, their faces turning from upset at being startled awake to understanding as they all stretched and got ready for the day.

Later on, Rachel hugged Snare-Oh. "That was a fun game," she said to him. "Maybe we can play it again sometime?"

"Perhaps," he agreed as they both went into the living room with the others to watch a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the sequel. I had so much fun writing both this one and the prequel!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
